


We are islands all of us, but we are also boats

by bessemerprocess



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s2e12 The Zanzibar Marketplace Job, F/F, Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn Battle, Title Borrowed from Ilse Bendorf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat Ford and Jamie Sterling have been partners, and enemies, and lovers. Sometimes all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are islands all of us, but we are also boats

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ilse Bendorf's Catch a Body

Jamie Sterling is riding high on catching Sam Phillips. She’s brought down a criminal, saved Nat Ford’s husband, and gotten a job offer from Interpol. It’s a good day if she does say so herself.

She’s grinning to herself as she walks into the hotel lobby, the smile of the victorious, and not even Nat leaning against the wall next to the elevator can make that smile falter.

“Natalie Ford,” she says, “pleasure seeing you here.”

“Sterling,” Nat replies. She’s not smiling, but there’s something in her voice, something old and familiar and it warms something low in Jamie. She pushes the button and the elevator doors spring immediately open.

Jamie enters and Nat hovers right outside. “Coming?” Jamie asks. It’s not that she doesn’t want to play cat and mouse games with Nat. She loves them almost as much as she loves winning.

“Yeah, Sterling, I think I am,” Nat says, finally stepping into the elevator.

Nat pushes Jamie up against the wall as soon as the door closes behind them. She’s all tongue, fierce and bright and tasting of scotch, and Jamie holds on for the ride. They haven’t done this in so long, she’s almost forgotten how Nat feels against her mouth, how her fingers dig into just the right spots. For a moment, it’s twenty years ago and they are on their first assignment for IYS together. They’d clashed in the field, bickered in the car, bantered during the chase, caught the thief red and spent an eye opening night at the hotel. Jamie has never quite let that moment go, not even after Nat married Mark, not even after Sam was born, after Sam died, after Nat became a thief. Jamie doesn’t let go of things easily, and Nat’s tongue in her mouth now proves decades of stubbornness were worth something.

Jamie navigates them quickly out of the elevator and into her hotel room. It’s nothing special, she’s never in these rooms anyway, but now that Nat is here with her, she almost wishes she’d booked something a little more palatial.

Nat growls low in her throat, moving away from Jamie’s mouth to nip her way down her throat. Jamie responds by working the frustratingly tiny button’s of Nat dress, until she can pull down and off, leaving Nat in bra that is not much more than lace. Jamie moans and leans down to mouth at Nat’s lace covered nipple. With Nat distract, it’s easy to pop the clasp of her bra and let it fall away to the floor.

Nat replying groan is all Jamie needs to continue, tongue and teeth working in concert, as she pushes Nat towards the bed, and Nat pulls off her shirt. Jamie has always gone in for more utilitarian clothes than Nat, who can combine her height and her legs and a pair of heels to great effect. Jamie was never the one to catch men’s eye when she and Nat were working together. Not that being unnoticed hadn’t been an advantaged she’d used ruthlessly. It had been easy to adopt pant suits and flat next to Nat’s flash, and she’d never thought to change her image after she started working on her own.

Her jacket ends up thrown over a chair, her shirt quickly follows, as she shimmies out of her pants. They end up on the bed together, Nat’s hungry mouth on the smooth skin of her stomach, Jamie’s fingers tangled in her hair.

Nat fingers skim upwards, relieving her of her bra, before trailing back down and leaving her fully naked. Nat is warm, almost too warm as their skin presses against each other, flushed and feverish, getting even warm as Jamie’s fingers find their way to the junction of Nat’s thighs. Nat is slick under Jamie’s fingers, and sensitive, bucking from the slightest pressure against her clit. Jamie remembers this about her, remembers how easy it used to be to make Nat come, to make her scream into hotel pillows across the globe. They’ve always been good together, Nat and Jamie, and even with the way things stand now, Nat still cries out when Jamie slips two fingers inside her.

It’s quick from there, Jamie’s thumb flicker over Nat’s clit, her fingers pressed deep inside, as her mouth sucks marks over Nat’s hip bone. Nat keens, wild and ragged when she comes, tightening over and over around Jamie’s fingers. Jamie slows, but doesn’t stop, until Nat quiets, breathing settling into a steady pattern.

Jamie’s considering trying for another, when Nat waves her away. There’d been a morning in Majorca where Nat had come four times before breakfast, as the sun warmed both their skins and Jamie had put her tongue to good use. Tonight, Nat is impatient, and she pushes Jamie up to the top of the bed before settling between her legs.

Jamie may just have stopped a nine million dollar robber, and she may have gotten a job offer from Interpol, but there is no reward greater than being eaten out by Nat Ford. She’s always had a mouth on her, snarky and brilliant and an even better liar than she’d ever been before. Nat’s talked her way into and out every situation imaginable. More than once with a gun pointed at her head. She plans and plots, and her tongue has made Jamie Sterling come on six continents. Jamie still is holding out hope to add Antarctica to that list some day.

Nat nips and sucks, sending shocky waves of pleasure up Jamie’s spine. She wants this, Nat and her, the joy of the chase, the thrill of the win, the mind bending pleasure of the sex. But Jamie is the enemy, and even if Nat’s tongue is doing amazing things to her body right now, Nat will always go back to Mark Collins, or Tom Cole, or Simon Devereaux, back to what the world wants for her. Back to the story Nat wants the world to see.

Jamie doesn’t care what the world thinks. She cares what Nat thinks, she cares about order and business and winning. As long as she keeps winning, who is the world to deny her her prize? But Nat is going to keep walking away, so Jamie holds off the orgasm as long as she can, making Nat work for it, keeping her here as long as she can. Finally, it’s too much, finally Nat beats her down like waves against the shore, and she crumbles into pleasure, her hips bucking up into Nat’s mouth.

Jamie could go again, she could stay in bed with Nat all night, touching or sleeping or fucking, she doesn’t much care, but Nat is already slipping out of bed. Nat finds her bra, pulls on her dress and dangles her heels from her index finger, and Jamie would beg her to stay, to talk if nothing else, but Jamie Sterling doesn’t beg and Nat Ford doesn’t talk if not to con. So Jamie lets her leave without saying a word. After all, Nat Ford is at her most honest when she’s not saying anything at all.


End file.
